


Détente

by Melie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lime, Massage, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après l'effort, le récomfort : après la séance d'entraînement, le massage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Détente

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est à Marvel.

Natasha avait insisté, et Pepper s'était rapidement laissée convaincre. La blonde n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude de ce type d'entraînement, ses contacts avec la salle de gym se limitant certainement à l'aérobic et aux altères. Les heures passées à tenter de faire signer un papier ou un autre à Stark mises à part, le ring lui était quasiment inconnu.

Elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal, pour une débutante. Il lui fallut quelques temps, mais elle finit par relâcher toute la pression, la laissant couler de ses épaules à ses mains qui frappaient et frappaient encore et encore. Natasha ne fit aucun commentaire.

Une fois l'entraînement terminé, l'agent du SHIELD laissa la blonde libre de prendre une douche, lui demandant simplement de la rejoindre dans la petite salle adjacente aux vestiaires une fois qu'elle aurait terminé. Natasha aurait pu également prendre une douche, mais elle souhaitait laisser à Pepper autant d'espace que possible. Elle en avait besoin.

Entendant des bruits de pas dans les vestiaires, la rousse passa la tête par la porte ouverte juste à temps pour voir Pepper sortir de la douche, une serviette enroulée autour d'elle.

« Par ici, lui intima-t-elle gentiment.  
\- Pas besoin de m'habiller d'abord ?  
\- Non.  
\- Très bien. »

Le PDG de Stark Industries découvrit alors une table de massage au milieu de la petite salle en question.

« Vous me gâtez, Miss Romanoff... »

Il lui avait fallut du temps avant de ne plus l'appeler Miss Rushman, mais elle avait fini par s'y faire.

« Allongez-vous sur le ventre.  
\- À vos ordres... »

La remarque n'arracha même pas un sourire à la rousse. Pepper est quelque peu déçue. La vraie Natasha n'était pas aussi charmante que son ancienne assistante... néanmoins, elle lui plaisait toujours autant.

Une fois l'autre femme confortablement installée, Natasha ne perdit pas de temps, commençant par masser gentiment les épaules après avoir délicatement écarté les longs cheveux blonds, les laissant tomber sur le côté. Elle y alla doucement, ses mains étant désormais expertes en la matière – Clint le lui avait appris, les mains de l'archer tentant de décontracter son corps meurtri d'assassin encore peu à l'aise dans sa nouvelle allégeance...

Pepper ne laissait pas même un soupir lui échapper, se contentant de respirer lentement. Néanmoins, Natasha pouvait sentir les muscles se détendre progressivement. Une fois qu'elle sentit que le rapport de confiance s'était suffisamment établi – il ne lui venait pas même à l'esprit que Pepper n'aurait pas autant de scrupules qu'elle à confier son corps à quelqu'un d'autre – elle fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à la serviette, qu'elle déroula lentement, de façon à révéler uniquement le dos de la blonde... et un peu plus.

« Hum... okay... »

Ignorant la remarque, elle continua à masser, se laissant parfois glisser sur les côtés, caressant les hanches, encouragée par l'absence de protestation.

« C'est vraiment efficace..., commenta Pepper en un soupir. Je me sens beaucoup plus légère...  
\- C'est le but. »

Après plusieurs minutes consacrées à ce manège (la respiration de la blonde s'était  
fait progressivement plus forte, et elle laissait parfois échapper quelques gémissements discrets, indiquant à Natasha où s'attarder), la rousse s'arrêta, provoquant un petit sursaut lorsque ses mains quittèrent le corps de Pepper.

Sans une hésitation (elle avait appris, au fil des ans, à ne plus jamais hésiter, qu'il s'agisse ou non de son travail), Natasha abaissa son visage vers Pepper et commença à l'embrasser entre les épaules, juste à la base du cou. Elle laissa sa langue glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale, provoquant de nouveaux gémissements, différents cependant. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivée au creux des reins.

Pepper se retourna alors, lentement, guidée par les mains de Natasha, qui porta immédiatement ses lèvres aux siennes, une main caressant ses seins (la serviette, inutile, était tombée par terre), l'autre glissant plus bas, beaucoup plus bas...

 

 

 

 

Tony Stark chercha Pepper du regard dans la foule des invités (il était arrivé en retard, mission urgente oblige, et comptait la surprendre avant qu'elle ait le temps de lui faire le moindre reproche) et la trouva rapidement. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, surpris.

« C'est moi, ou tu es plus détendue que d'habitude ? »

Elle lui adressa un sourire mystérieux.

« C'est moi, ou tu es encore en retard ? »

Il préféra laisser tomber le sujet. Même Iron Man sait reconnaître un territoire sur lequel il ne vaut mieux pas s'aventurer.

FIN.


End file.
